Live where I'm called
by Adeleidhis
Summary: After the reclaiming of Erebor, everyone survives and has resettled in their old home. A few years after life has returned to a life of happiness. However, when people from every race begin to disappear without a trace, Thorin and Co want to find out why. They find out the hard way, thrown in chains. Now they must adapt to a life of slavery or destroy themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a new story idea I came up with. I kinda like it and decided I'd write more of it and see where it leads me. I have also given permission to our very own Kitcat12 who is writing her own version of my plot bunny, so I hope you enjoy both our stories. **

**Chapter 1 **

**I must congratulate you. You have everything you ever wanted. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? You may lose it all **

There is a region on the edge of the map of Middle Earth. An unknown area blanked in ominous darkness and uncertainty. For anyone who traveled there were never heard from again. Nothing was left of them once they entered the area. Because of these unexplainable circumstances, this region was deemed too dangerous to travel to. But Elves are curious, Men are prone to discovery lust, dwarves are stubborn, Hobbits can be foolish, and orcs never had much sense to begin with.

Dis sat inside the meeting hall listening intently to everyone who was gathered around. Thorin and her two sons were there, bent over trade agreements, routes and other maps and plans. Balin ran a hand through his beard with a slight frown on his fair skinned face. A nervous habit he developed when he wasn't completely certain of a matter. His brother Dwalin also had a furrowed brow, but when his and Dis's eyes met, his features softened.

" I don't know about this Thorin." Balin stated. " They call it The Dark Unknown for a reason." The scarlet clad dwarf argued.

Thorin looked up at his friend. " I am aware of the warnings and legends. But I cannot just turn my head and pretend like I didn't just lose an entire platoon and trade caravan that have seemingly disappeared."

Kili nodded his head. " And let's not forget that whatever is there is not just praying on dwarves. Men, hobbits, anything that enters that boundary is gone forever." Dis smiled slightly at her youngest. He has grown up so much after the War.

Dwalin grunted. " As much as I'd like to go there myself, I agree with my brother. That caravan had good warriors escorting them. I trained them myself. Whatever overpowered them is no normal enemy to be taken lightly. Perhaps we will be better off waiting for allies."

Other council members were in there as well, some siding with Blain, some with Thorin.

" We send half our army there!" One shouted.

" Nay we send scouts to watch the area and gather information!"

" Are you daft?! We must wait for allies!"

Thorin stood up. " SHAZAARA!" He roared over the crowd. " This thing clearly has no limits to whom it's victims are. It is not particular in it's targets. How long before it decides to stretch out it's claws further into our homeland? Do we turn our heads to our own people as they vanish like they were never here? Do we turn our backs to the Men of Laketown whom we owe thanks for aiding us in winning Erebor back? I will send a force of dwarves there. I will go myself as well." At his last statement many gasped and protested.

Now lady Dis stood up. " Quiet your squabbling!" Due to the years of practice she received from yelling at Frerin and Thorin as children and yelling at her own boys, her voice was unsurprisingly and significantly louder than Thorin's. She slowly swiveled her head to catch every attended member in the eyes. " Listen to yourselves, arguing like wee children over the last slice of cake. This 'Forbidden land has haunted us long enough would you not agree? AT first I was completely against reclaiming Erebor. I thought that it was gone forever and belonged to the dragon. I even tried to convince my brother and kin not to go on several occasions. And look where we are now. I gave in to defeat just as many others did, and I tried to destroy the hope of ever coming back home for many others due to the might of the dragon." She stopped to allow her words to sink in as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened them she continued. " And now here we stand, in our rightful homes once again. I have learned that no matter how mighty the enemy may seem; no matter how dark things are; as long as there is hope and the will to keep on, all enemies will fall at your feet. Nothing is impossible." She looked at her brother. They're eyes reflected compassion they shared. " Nothing is to be feared, only understood. I support my Brother and I will go with him."

Moved by her words, the councilors ended their bickering, though it was clear that some still had their doubts. They kept them to themselves. As Dis lay on the hard ground in a stone room that may have once been where the oven was, tears ran fresh down her cheeks. As always when the memory of that day came back in her mind, she regretted ever saying those foolish words. She regretted ever supporting her brother and ever allowing her boys to come. She regretted this day more than any day in her life, because now, as she lay in dirt filled clothing, chained to the wall by both her leg and a collar, she has found out what lay in the Dark Unknown.

Sweat dripped down his face. Chains jangled about in a despairing rhythm as he and his kin moved. They were all stripped of their weapons once they were subdued. Even now, three days later he still couldn't fully fathom how these Men, if that's what they really were, overpowered thirty dwarves, ten elven scouts, and twenty Men of Lakewood and Dale. They all fought well, cutting down a number of intruders before the enemies bested them by poison darts, a strange smoke that makes a victim drowsy, and many tools and weapon that were mostly meant for maiming and subduing instead of killing. Even during the night watches, they were begrudgingly organized and took no chances. A foreign scent passed by Thorin's nose, in which a human informed it was the smell of the ocean. As they trudged onward, the world's largest blue blanket laid out in front of him.

He was both mesmerized and uneasy by the sight. Strange ships similar to ones he's seen in old drawings bobbed up and down at the bank. Dozens upon dozens of row boats awaited them at the bank. The row boats had half one section built as a cage, the other were for the rowers up front. Onto the row boats they were hauled. Thorin fought like a madman when he saw one man roughly push his nephew Fili.

This only earned him a dart in the back full of sleep drought. Very soon everything blurred. Voices become slowed and hard to decipher. He thought he caught a glimpse of Dwalin screaming out for him, also receiving the same treatment. His eyes closed of their own accord and the last thing he saw was a young lad looking down at him, gathering him in his arms and looking very afraid.

Foreign sounds woke him from his sleep, which was perhaps the most he really had since his capture. They were being loaded onto the rowboats again. The same young lad was right beside him curled in a ball. He was sporting a black swollen eye and his shirt had two long tears in it stained with blood that clearly indicated he had been whipped.

" What Happennn?" Thorin tried to ask, still under the influence. His throat was dry as sand.

The lad turned to him." They're about to unload us sir." He whispered in a shaky voice.

Thorin made himself sit up. " Where are we?"

The young dwarf shrugged slightly and looked up with owlish eyes at the sounds above deck. " I don't know sir. All I know is that this is a slave trade of some kind. We're slaves now." His eyes began to turn watery.

The dwarf king gave the boy a squeeze on his forearm. "Do not give into that. Remember who you are at all times. We will find a way out of this. What is your name?"

The young dwarf looked back at him. " Jerek, son of Jurak sir."

Thorin nodded. " Jerek. Be strong for the others too. Do not let whatever happens next cloud your mind and make you forget where you come from. I have met Jurak once before. He will be very proud of you for your courage. "

Jerek nodded and swallowed, some of the fear in his eyes now banished. There were a few shouts and the door to their hold was swung open. Thorin once again found begrudging respect for the strange men, they knew how to cow a dwarf. They were starved to the point of nearly fighting each other for food, and water was passed around every four hours. Thorin watched in horror to see how some of his men have behaved like animals when they were all unloaded and bread was tossed in the middle of them.

Jerek found two pieces and gave one to his king. Balin sat miserably not far from him sharing his with another young soldier. The Men of Dale and Laketown seemed to have a small strategy going, as they stayed still as can be so that they were ignored by the slavers. Either that or some of them were just scared stiff. The elves fared no better, some were cowed like the dwarves, some were quiet like the humans. All in all, no one made an attempt to over-power the slavers anymore.

Thorin walked along with his kin as they were led towards the city. This city was unlike anything the dwarf king had ever heard or seen before. As in every basic plan of a city, the farms were outside the perimeter. The inside of the city made Thorin's eyes widen. Some streets were bustling with people, some were fairly busy. Buildings of strange architecture with roves that seemed to flower at the edges, meticulously designed lined the streets. Some building were similar to that of Laketown and Dale but obviously built much sturdier.

There were lanterns that were designed in ways that were similar to the elegant detail of elves. Fountains in some places that were very well made. Were the humans that were working on it, he would have been completely sure it was dwarven make. How can humans know such craft with stone and metal? He stared at how humans had some people by chains and shackles and/or collars. These slaves ranged from all races, even orcs stared forward with blank or fearful expressions on their ugly faces.

Some slaves even wore chains that were decorated by frivolous masters. And the clothing! People here did not have one sense of style, like those of Middle Earth. Some dressed simply but cleanly, others dressed in garments that shimmered with laces or ties. Ladies dresses ranged from completely covered with fine detail, to the showing of legs, arms and shoulders. Some outfits made the wearer look larger, some made them look slim. Some had strange metallic eyewear on their foreheads and hats like a miner or jewel appraiser would where. Others had long coats dressed like what Thorin remembered them to be called as pirates. Some still wore animal furs and leathers while others wore fabric.

Music of all different kinds flooded his ears as he was marched towards a very large building. Inside there were more guards, and he had to wait about twenty minutes before they made him move again. A man walking with a list came down and asked for each captive's names. If they answered he wrote it down and moved to the next. If they spat and remained silent he made up a name and moved on. " Thorin." The dwarf king answered. The man worte it down and he was marched down the corridor of the large building. Inside he saw many other people enslaved, staring at him with mixed looks of interest pity and misery.

Thorin was thrown in a cell that he shared with Jerek. Beside him was a human and an dwarf on his left and A dwarf with and hobbit on his right. He watched despairingly as some of the company was marched further down. Bofur tried his best to keep with his cousin Bifur. As did Bombur, unfortunately the younger brother was separated and put with an elf. Nori walked with a limp, holding his side and sported two black eyes. He was being supported by his brother Dori. Ori supported the other side. That was until he was ripped from them and put into another cell with a human.

Thorin listened as the eerie silence fell after the slavers left. He received more hard looks from the other slaves that had been there already.

" We can't stay here." He said to no one in particular.

" Don't worry. You may not for long." Said a raspy voice across the hall.

Another feminine voice answered. " They'll find an owner for you and you'll live with them, doing as they please."

" If you try to escape, you MAY make it out of here, but you'll never make it out of the city. They won't kill you like you may want them to, only throw you back in chains." Another female said.

Thorin noticed then not opposite genders did not share the same cell. Thorin turned away and collapsed to the ground exhausted. He thought to himself. About ways to get out or what to do. He would need to steal an entire ship if he were to make it back. He simply could not accept this fate.

Dori was nearing his wit's end. So many times he inadvertently hyperventilated. His worry for his youngest brother, the anxiety if someone bought him and who haunted his thoughts. Nori did his best to try and keep his elder brother calm enough not to go crazy in the dark, dank giant jail house. There was a time when as soon as the door opened to his cage, Dori jumped at the guard. He punched the first guard square in the chest, knocking the air out of him. The next guard was fast enough to hit him across the head, but it wasn't enough. Dori knocked him five feet back with a mighty hit. Nori shadowed him after grabbing a key and knocking the first guard unconscious. They ran down the hall searching desperately for their youngest brother.

Although they caught many eyes, no one made a sound and simply watched the two leave with looks of seriousness or dirty looks. They skidded to a halt where they remembered Ori to be.

" Ori?" Dori called. " Ori lad are you there?" He whimpered.

There was no answer other than the young human boy that they mistook for their brother. The boy looked at them with huge eyes of fear. Dori unlocked the cage and ushered for the boy to come closer. " It's alright lad. I won't hurt you. Come here." Nori watched his back.

Slowly, but surely the boy placed his hand in Dori's large hand. Dori pulled the boy closer into a parental hug, which the boy welcomed immediately. " Tell me lad. The dwarf that was with you in there, Ori, where is he?" The elder dwarf asked gently.

The sandy haired boy looked into his eyes. " Ori was my friend. Someone bought him."

Nori turned away and directed his glare at the ground so as to not scare the boy. " Who bought him? Where did they take him?"

" I don't know his name. He had black hair and was dressed in rich people clothes. He said something about Ori being a good assistant for his work."

Dori frowned. " What type of work?"

The boy shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know. The man was very serious all the time, like some business man on a strict schedule."

Nori turned to the right sharply at the sound of foot falls. " We can't stay any longer." Dori scooped up the boy, who stood only a couple of inches shorter than him, and the three of them ran down the halls. They ran this way and that as they tried to find a way out. They ran into three more guards. Dori kept the boy behind him and joined the fray after his brother. Now the dwarves sported new wounds, these guards were not like the men of middle earth. Still, the three pressed forward.

Everything went by in such a blur, that they honestly couldn't recall how they managed to find their way out, or in which cage and to whom the key was thrown to by Nori. All Nori knew was that there was a brunette elf lady and a dwarf lady of orange hair in that cage. He hoped they'd be smart enough to keep quiet about it. Nori, being the thief, led the way, checking to make sure the way was clear before they left. They stopped behind a building to catch their breath.

" Do you know your way around this city?" Dori asked the boy.

Unfortunately he shook his head. " I've only been as far as the woods in the west, and sometimes there are lumberjacks that work there." He stopped to breathe before continuing. " Are you Nori and Dori?"

The dwarves nodded.

" I'm Nori."

" I am Dori. Our brother has told you a bit about us I see." A ghost of a smile graced his lips.

" Yes. He said you'd find a way to get us out of there. He said that even if someone buys him, that you two will pull through and help us." The boy answered a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Nori watched the young human with an unreadable face.

Dori stood back up, his smile spread a bit more. " What is your name?"

" Josiah, Mister Dori."

" Well, Josiah. You are free now. Will you help us find our little brother?" Dori asked.

Josiah smiled back. " I sure will. He's my friend too." Dori clapped the boy on the shoulder. " Let's be off. Quickly now." And so they did. They tried to stay out of eyesight as much as possible. Nori stole unwatched bread and fruits for them every now and then. All the while Dori made no complaint or even show his disagreement while his middle brother did so. They gobbled down every bite they could and carried the rest. Nori found the back of someone shed to for them to rest and plan their next move. Just as they planned their next move, someone gave a shout and the baying of dogs were heard coming towards them.

" They found us!" Nori said. "We need to move!" And just like that they were on the run again. Soldiers with a few dogs chased after them. They zig-zagged through more buildings, the brothers even split up. Josiah went with Dori. Some came after them, the others went for Nori.

" Keep going lad." Dori encouraged behind Josiah. Dori knocked down crates, barrels and whatever else to slow down his pursuers. The two made a sharp left turn and into an old and unused building. Josiah gripped the dwarf's shoulder, giving him a concerned look. Dori waved it away. And he wordlessly ushered them upstairs.

They clambered to the roof. " We should jump to the other roof and escape that way. We can look for Nori while we're up here." Josiah said.

Dori peered over the edge and made a grimace, obviously not liking the idea and the two story fall if he didn't make it. " It's really not that far of a jump. The ground just makes it look that way. Come on." Josiah said and took the leap. He made it after a running start. Dori hesitated, but mimicked the move. He teetered a bit before Josiah grabbed him and pulled him away from the edge. They jumped from roof to roof. Just out of the corner of his eye, Josiah spotted someone running on his right. It was Nori. He jumped a fence, hid in a thick bush for a moment made his way across a plank to a house by the large river.

Precariously, vigilantly, and quickly they made their way towards the house they had last seen the brunette dwarf. They followed the same technique Nori displayed as they ran to the back of the store house. Dori slowly opened the door and was immediately grabbed by the neck with a large shark hook at his throat. Nori quickly let go however upon recognizing his brother and ushered them in. He barred the door with whatever furniture he could find as Josiah and Dori scrambled in.

Nori turned about. " I almost thought they caught you two again." He smirked.

Dori shook his head. " I feared the same for you. I'm afraid we can't keep this up for much longer. We need to find someplace far away and bid our time. We need to find aid as well." Josiah wandered the place. Looking for anything else that may be useful. He found a latch on the floor that opened up to the river beneath them, probably where the fishers dumped the guts of the fish they cleaned out. He kept searching about as the dwarf brothers discussed their new plans. Josiah found another door that opened up to a hallway. That hallway led to another store room and a narrow bridge across the rapids of the river. Some shouts caught his attention and he ran back to Nori and Dori. The two dwarves looked very angry and worried, for they heard the shouts too.

They had been found again. Josiah led them to the next room as people tried to break down the doors and some went through the window. They came to the bridge, making Josiah go first. Some soldiers were outside, poised with arrows and blow guns. As they were half way across the bridge, Josiah came to a sudden stop. " There's some in front of us!" he cried out.

Nori cursed as he looked ahead. He turned to his brother, giving him a silent message. Dori nodded. Nori turned back to Josiah. " Can you swim good lad?"

" Yes I can. But what about you?" His brows knitted together as he looked at Nori.

Nori smirked. " Don't worry about us lad. We got you outta there, now find our brother." He suddenly grabbed Josiah, not allowing him to fight back, and threw him over the rail of the bridge into the water. They two dwarves chose the path ahead of them and charged forward in hopes of getting to the thick woods before they were caught. To their credit, they fought well. When they couldn't fight, they switched tactics and used agility to get past the guards. They almost made it to the woods before they were caught. More tranquilizers were struck into their backs, more chains thrown on them, and back to their cages they were escorted. Silently, they co-operated with the slavers and guards.

Slowly Dori came more and more calm, not as anxious as he used to be; and Nori also fell into himself, doing little more than glares at a guard that looked at him for too long. Eventually, they accepted the fate that was now before them. And there is nothing more easily to defeat than a doubting dwarf. Nori was bought by a woman with a wicked grin who wore her high status proudly. She grinned wickedly and strutted about in self-importance, coercing the slavers to lower their price on him. The trident haired dwarf gave one last look at his brother, one more hug, and he was taken away, trying his best to look as fearless as he still could.

And not long after that, Dori was bought by a rotund man and woman who reeked of too much cologne. They had vulturous looks on their faces and eyed Dori with probing eyes. Dori was bought and led away, shoulders slumped, eyes of sadness, heart full of despondency.

Gloin coughed and his entire body racked as he hacked away till his breath was gone and he gasped for air to get ready for another coughing fit. He wiped away spit with a trembling hand and nearly fell over from his knees when the fits finally stopped. A water pouch was thrown at his feet.

" You're getting sick dwarf." Said the man in front of him. " Even in your weakened state will you continue to deny me?"

Gloin gulped down the water greedily and looked up at the man with a leer. The man simply stared down with his same nonchalant expression as he wound up the whip again. " I told you to work in the fields, harvesting the crops, and you refuse even that simple and mundane order. Stupid dwarf." The man sneered.

Gloin's leer intensified. " Dwarves are no one's slave. Where I am from we live alongside Men. No one ever thinks to do something so disgraceful."

" You no longer reside where you're from dwarf. You are here now. You are a farmer now, a sheep herder and my personal servant." The man said evenly, unfazed by Gloin's stare.

Gloin struggled to his feet. " You're a filthy and dishonorable human." Gloin growled.

The master rolled his eyes. " Yes yes, and you dwarves are without your own faults. Dwarves never fall prey to greed by something that so much as glimmers like gold. You never try to swindle people through unfair deals and trades of your wares. Oh and of course none of you EVER ignore the cry of help from others outside your race if they have nothing to offer in return. Get back to work dwarf."

Gloin clenched his fists in defiance. He even went so far as to attack the master. However the human saw this coming and evaded the enraged dwarf's grasp. He kept dancing away until two hired bouncers came out of the corn and beat Gloin to the ground again. Gloin erupted into another coughing fit that immobilized him from the fight. The master came casually back to stand in front of Gloin who lay on the ground. Gloin was hoisted back onto his feet by the two bouncers and by request of the master, was brought to the barn where the slaves slept.

Gloin was placed back into his chains as the master chattered on about how he was now too beat up and sick to even aid in the fields. In fact, wouldn't even be allowed in the kitchens because of his sickness. Medicinal herbs were forced down his throat and plenty of drinking water was provided in a clean bucket beside him. Four days later, the master came back to check on him. Gloin was not so grey colored anymore. His cough nearly gone, and his health returning.

" I see you're making a nice recovery. Good. Are you ready for work now?" The master asked.

Gloin didn't answer with anything more than his usual hateful glare. The master hummed and motioned for the bouncers to escort him to the fields. A large empty shoulder sack was dropped at the dwarf's feet.

" Will you harvest the crops, and distribute new fertilizer to the gardens now?" Gloin gave his usual spit at the master's feet. The master sighed and motioned for one of the bouncers to move. Said bouncer grabbed a nearby lady hobbit and hoisted her up with one hand. He stood in front of Gloin and pressed a knife to the hobbit's neck.

The master watched Gloin's back suddenly stiffen. " So this is the way I must put it? So be it. If you do not work, I will torture and/or kill a slave regardless of species." Glin took a long breath to steady his temper and slowly picked up the empty bag. He threw the loop over his shoulder and knelt down by the nearest row of crops and began his work. True to the master's word, a slave was put on a chain not far from a bouncer's grasp. Every time the red haired dwarf looked over his shoulder, there'd be a slave or two watching him, communicating with their facial expressions of anger and pleading that he'd better behave. The Dwarf did obey every day after that. It was a new trend now that a bouncer would have a slave with them to ensure the obedience of the slaves, even long after Gloin stopped his rebellious streak. A hobbit slave grumbled in his cot about how the dwarf's stubbornness now has someone's life in danger each day.

The master was clever though, he never used Gloin as the chained slave. The red haired dwarf learned how to fight his basic instincts. He learned how to hold his tongue and even how to find ways where this life isn't as bad as it was before. The master treated his slaves well when they did well. They were all well fed, properly clothed for the weather and/or cared for if any were injured or sick. Some of the older slaves even sang songs as they worked. A portion of land was given to the slaves to either bury their dead or grow their own personal gardens of whatever they wanted.

Gloin learned how to bend with change and make the most of it again.

Bombur moved as fast as he could without making any mistakes that would anger his master. The ginger haired dwarf was a large one before the reclaiming of Erebor, but after a few years had passed in his life of luxury and happiness with his large family, he steadily grew bigger. But with this sudden change in his life, the gained weight was being lost again. After six months of being here he was back to the weight he had previously carried before Erebor.

The master didn't seem to take notice or really care as of yet though. He still had Bombur serving as a messenger lad, cooking dinner, cleaning the house and organizing the stock of grapes and barley for wines and other beverages. When Bombbur showed off his cooking skills, the master decided that he'd make the dwarf the head chef. So Bombur made sure to cook the best meals he could offer to the other slaves, sneaking in little treats or other dishes when the master or his family wasn't looking.

Bombur hated being around the animals almost as much as the masters. For most of them were huge, such as long horned cattle, large monstrous sized horses, and big dogs. He only needed to be hit once before the poor dwarf yelped and hopped right to work. Like his brother Bofur, Bombur was not known for his bravery. He avoided fights as much as possible. So the masers never had that much trouble with him. In fact the children even grew to like him when they found out how well he can cook pastries.

Because of how attached the children were to him, he was favored by the masters. Most of the other slaves didn't hold it against him though, since he would smuggle goods to them when he could. Bombur couldn't hate the kids, it wouldn't be fair. He played with them every once in a while after his chores. He'd listen to how their days were from school. Because of his friendly personality, he was viewed more as a friend, or a pet, than a slave. Despite his seemingly fortunate position, every night the grief would return. Sometimes it brought him to tears as he fell asleep, sometimes it was just a sad sigh. This was not his family, not his children or his life. This was a sugar coated living nightmare.

The grey bearded dwarf lifted his ear trumpet to his ear. " What….was that?" He asked in a shaky voice.

The woman, his master let out a loud exasperated sigh. " Why WHY are you so deaf?! You can't even hear me with that ear horn of yours!" She marched up to him, grabbing the other end and nearly screamed into the ear horn. " I said to go wash the dishes!" She yelled at him.

Oin flinched at her words and hobbled into the kitchen to do just that wordlessly. The woman had a very filthy mouth. She smoked a strange smoke weed in the house that smelled awful. Instead of a pipe it was on a long straight stick. She carelessly beat and slapped any of the three other slaves whenever she felt like it. They had to approach her with half bent backs and bow low to the ground walking backwards after they served their treys to her. She used curse words Oin had never heard before, and that's saying something considering he helped soldiers to recover. Oin grew more and more hateful towards her by the day. He hid his scowl behind her back whenever she would waste the food if she didn't find it to her taste.

For a slender woman though, she could hit surprisingly hard, as Oin found out when he found a small bruise on his cheek and another one on his back rib. If Oin didn't hear her the first time, an elf slave was there to assist him, motioning to him that she was addressing him, or repeating for him what she wanted him to do. For once he had no distaste for elves. It was all redirected to this woman.

When the dwarf found out that the elf lad was to accompany her to the market, Oin quickly wrote down a secret list of his own for the elf to get. When the woman went to her room the elf went to the kitchen where Oin was and he handed the requested items to the dwarf with a nod. Oin kept his face neutral, never giving a hint to his plans. The next two days the woman master was in a particularly nasty mood, having woke up sick. Soon she was bed ridden and barely had the energy to go to the bathroom. A house doctor was called, and he advised her to be rid of her four slaves so that she could have a better chance at recovering.

Without a second's thought, she did so, but not before Oin could cover his tracks. The slaves were questioned about the condition of their former master, which none had an answer that pointed to anything specific. When the woman died, it was deemed that her drug addicted habits had caught up to her finally. They searched the house and found a few things that could lead to headache, nausea, and even upset stomach. They found a large bowl of sliced apples. Because of the uneaten apple pie that sat on the table, they would never suspect that the apple seeds were inside the woman's body. Because Oin burned the remaining nuts to ash, they'll never find the large amounts of ground nutmeg inside the woman's stomach.

Oin and the four others were taken back to the giant slave house. Who knows what his next 'master' will be? Oin didn't know whether to be disgusted with himself or be proud of himself for what he'd done. He was a healer after all, and what he did went against all his principles. Oin may not have suffered any permanent damage to his body, but no matter what his next master will be, he knew that he was the only one had to live with his choices and his mind of turmoil.

Bofur's smile was not the same anymore, in fact, it was hardly ever there. Almost every week he'd have to pass by the auction block where more slaves were being auctioned. Try as he might to ignore it, the images and the voices would come back to haunt him. He'd wake up in the middle of the night gasping from nightmares, broken in a cold sweat. His master never really beat him, but wasn't all that friendly either.

When Bofur needed to stop, his master let him stop. He was rented out by other masters for smaller jobs like transporting cargo, cooking in large feasts or even for mining, ironically. He begged and pleaded that his cousin remain with him to his first master, but his pleading was ignored. He watched the beheading block whenever it was in his sight, praying to Mahal that his cousin would not be anywhere near it.

His new master now was a very neutral man. Bofur asked the same question to him, that if they found his brother or cousin, can he get them too? The man made no promises though. He was kind enough to set aside two banks that he would add more and more money to be able to afford them. That was perhaps as good as it was going t get for now. But it was something. Bofur offered to do extra work to earn extra pay for his master to be able to afford them. He worked till he nearly passed out the second he was back home. The master had to remind him to eat sometimes between work hours. That was all that mattered to the dwarf though, finding his brother and cousin. That was all that drove him forward.

Fili and Kili fought like animals if anything or anyone threatened to separate them. So their prices were lowered, and they were sold as a pairing. They were bought and put to work in a pottery business that was growing rapidly and adding lines of classic style made paper, imported clothing, and some ceramic wares. They had to work separately sometimes though. Fili going to cut wood, Kili making the pulp or mixing the ceramic content, or vice versa. The master was a very business-like man who had everything on a tight schedule.

He was quick to establish order and discipline. Only instead of whipping his slaves, he punished them by missing meals, or working twice as hard. He was also a skilled fighter himself, which he demonstrated his skills by bringing a misbehaving slave to their knees. Even the two brothers, with all their training, struggled to keep up with the master's skills. He master was fluid like an elf when he needed to be and hard as stone when the time was right.

" How does a human have such control over their meek bodies?" Fili asked as he rolled over to a sitting position.

" Hmph." The man grunted. " Perhaps not the people where you're from. Here we humans have a better understanding that our limits are only what we allow them to be. With the right training and will, anything can be done." The man hoisted Fili up. " Now, will you get back to work or do you want to be thrown about like a ragdoll again?" Fili nodded and picked up the firewood he threw down earlier. Kili continued to rant on about how much he hated the new master, but Fili slowly grew to respect and even take the master's words more seriously. This master wasn't cruel, just very strict. This master was wise and smart.

Kili grumped alongside him. " What a cocky man. He thinks he can just beat anyone down like that. If you hadn't told me to stop I'd have thrown him to the ground."

Fili sighed. " We don't need to give him any reason to get rid of us, or worse, one of us." He dropped the wood by the furnace and started to throw some in the fire. " We should consider ourselves lucky. It won't be so bad here. We can make the most of it and maybe we'll even find Uncle Thorin and the others if we bid our time wisely. I believe we could learn something from Master Wei."

Kili still didn't fully agree, but he let the subject drop to move on. "When we do find the others, we'll all break free out of this mad city and go home." Fili nodded in agreement. " Aye brother. We mustn't act out of rash, not now. We stay on the master's good side. And we'll see about finding our kin next."

As the weeks went on, Fili and Kili worked as the master had planned. One day Master Wei chose them to accompany him to the shop to restock his wares. They learned how to be steady and careful with the goods. Master Wei watched and arranged things how they should be in his store.

" Kili. I need the teapots next…. Kili?" The master turned around to find no one behind him anymore. He walked outside and saw the two brothers staring at someone who carried two bags of groceries, and behind them trailed Balin. The dwarves' former teacher had that familiar look of grumpiness on his face.

As far as Kili and Fili could tell, there were no bruises or any signs of hurt and pain from Balin. The lady who was in front of him turned around and told him something, which Balin nodded to. After he put down the bags he was carrying, he turned and finally found the two young brothers watching him. Balin gave a small smile at seeing them unharmed as well. He made a few gestures in igleshmek as he loaded the bags onto the trunk of the small carriage. Fili replied back. They never took their eyes off Balin until he was in the carriage and rode away out of site. Kili whispered.

" He's okay." Kili smiled.

Fili smiled back. " Aye. See brother? If Balin can hold out so can we." His eyes widened when he looked behind him to see their master standing right there watching them. " Uh, sorry master. We'll get right back to work." He pushed his brother to move him on and they quickly unloaded the next crate into the shop.

Master Wei said nothing till all three of them were inside. He made no indication that he was angry with them either which confused Kili a bit. Instead the master continued to write down some things on his check board. There was a time even when two other passerby men were harassing the brothers, and a fight broke out in which Mater Wei and a couple of city guards stopped the fight.

The brothers thought that they were going to get another beating from Master Wei, but instead, the master patted them on the shoulder. He told them that their white haired friend was doing alright still. This confused them even more, but they appreciated the update on their kin.

Master Wei became more of a firm teacher than a slave owner to the brothers, and they naturally put forth a more wanting effort to work with him. Balin sneezed again. He was at the point where he just carried handkerchiefs with him when it was time to work. The master that he worked for was a small pet shop keeper with a nasally voice. When she realized his allergy with dogs, she didn't make him work around them for very long.

Balin's days were filled with making breakfast for him and his master, helping feed and water the animals, grooming them, selling them and cleaning up after them, as well as cleaning the house they lived in as well. His days were busy and sometimes miserable, depending on the weather and his allergies. The lady was so stingy and impatient about some things, but when Balin made a sale, she suddenly liked him.

When he said or did something that made her look less than flawless, she almost ignored him for the whole day and made him work harder. The old dwarf found ways to Work around her dictator attitude by either ignoring her or giving pointless compliments just to keep her from lashing out at him. She was a hard woman to put up with. The only decent thing that Balin could like about her really was her skills as a business lady.

Other than that, there wasn't much else. Balin found the animals to be better company than the woman, even if the dogs sneezed in his face, the cats clawed up his hands and forearms, the birds were loud and very messy. The rabbits were fine and so were the hamster things. The snakes creeped him out, as did some of the lizards. The fish were the easiest to deal with at least. Balin sighed to himself again as the birds in one cage fluttered about so much that he retreated with a beard full of feathers, bird seed and dry droppings.

He went outside to the back and dusted out as much as he could before going back to work. At least the young lads were fine. He once saw Bombur walking with two kids that seemed to like him. He was worried for Dori though. His elderly friend was heading towards a large three story building that resembled and inn.

Balin suspected other things were being taken place there that made him shake his head to rid the possible images. " Balin? Where are you?" The woman called.

" Here miss." He called back as he paced towards her voice.

" What are you working on?" she asked.

" The bird cages miss." The dwarf answered.

The woman hummed. " Good. After that is lunch time for us. Finish that then go make lunch. Mind you wash your hands." She said with a quick glance at him. " I'll be in the front restocking the animal food and running the store. Off with you now."

" Yes Miss." Balin replied and went back to work. The old dwarf thought about how quickly things had come to this. What in Mahal's name have they done to deserve this now? Then again, The unknown dark had been around almost as long as Erebor had been. Maybe this society itself wasn't that old, but the concept of everyone avoiding this unknown territory has been.

And now, here he was, reduced to a pet shop assistant/slave. As it's been nearly a year, Balin was beginning to grow very accustomed to this life, remorsefully accepting it as his home. Try as he might, he watched keenly and listened closely to ways of getting out of the city. The only way off was by boat. Boats only left to middle Earth twice a year. Slaves who were considered too uncontrollable were beheaded and their bodies used as fish bait. Those who proved useful had the chance of being elevated to a favorite of some kind. Watching some of the favorites, which were obvious by the lack of chains, collars and shackles, they seemed to walk around freely with their masters, looking as care free as their masters. Some seemed to enjoy their lives'.

Balin however, was no stranger to grief, sorrow and loss. He thought that he'd live out the rest of his years in peace in his home Erebor. He was even beginning to consider looking into another secret dream of his about another ancient home. But instead he's here, because Thorin and his closest kin, even himself, wanted to know what lay in the Dark Unknown. The old dwarf knew what it meant to adapt and survive. And that's exactly what he was doing. Adapting to this life, accepting it for what it was and not entertaining thoughts of escape any longer.

Bifur couldn't stand being away from his cousins. He couldn't watch people being sold as tools instead of fair people. The axe in his head allowed him to get lost in his mind much faster and easier than usual. He stared out into space, completely unaware of his surroundings for almost hours on end. He stayed there in the slave building, watching and waiting as people came in and out. For a jail house, it had some simple furnishings as compared to other places that were little more than a square room.

These cells had cots for people to sleep in. There was a hidden section at the back where the chamber pots were and a pipe always flowing with water that the chamber pot was dumped into. Warmer clothes were provided for the colder days and lighter clothing for warmer days. Each cell had a window big enough for people to gaze out and sunshine to come in for a while.

When someone noticed his axe, they'd jeer at him and turn their noses, angering him greatly. He growled in khuzdal and shook his fist, or lash out if someone rude came too close. Quickly he was passed by again and again, which he truly didn't mind. It's when his hands became idle is when he began to get bothered.

After a few months, he was provided with blocks and wood carving tools and spent his time making little toys in his little world. He never forgot though, that his cousins and his kin were out there, slaving away. He didn't give up hope that one day he'd be out of here and find his kin. He simply couldn't allow it.

Dwalin was an intimidating figure and skillful individual, even in chains, and a few masters took advantage if these by making him work as a body guard or scare away unwanted customers. He was rented out for various jobs in transport, pulling heavy corn stalks out, body guarding, and even in a wrestling show a few times. The dwarf warrior fell back into the days after the fall of Erebor. He was passive, silent, showed little to know reaction to anything except what was appropriate at that time.

Most of the time it was a scary glare anyways. He was torn between two choices: The first being to follow what Thorin would undoubtedly be doing, fighting and rebelling every chance he got. Or to follow what his brother advised before they were separated, which was to play the part and bid your time till the right moment was revealed. So many times he wished he could disregard his brother's warnings and wallop some masters in the face. Dwalin was not the most cunning of the family however, nor was he that stupid either. When the whips and beatings came down on him, he learned quickly what was acceptable and what wasn't.

The dwarf was a hardened warrior, he had no fear of pain, death, or torture, but he did have a fear for his brother and his kinsmen. He feared for Dis and her sons. He had to know where they were, if they were alright. He desperately wanted to know what Thorin's plans were. He took his frustration out on the wrestling opponents or anything else that was manual labor. As the months went by, he began to better appreciate the life he lived now. He always had some sort of emotional outlet that kept him from going mad in the anxiety.

As always through-out his life to even now, he would remain as steadfast for his friends and family as possible. He did all his jobs to the best of his ability. With or without hope, seeing few signs of his friends, and no sign of rebelling or escape, he waited. As a whole year passed, he began to question himself, what was he waiting for anymore?

**Please oh please don't set me ablaze! I got all caught up in the moment and came out with this. Yes I know what I just did. It's obvious now that I tend to have a dark sense of humor at times. But if this story is allowed to grow, if you really like it, then I can promise it will get better. This plot was actually inspired by one of my favorite authors, D.A. Adams who wrote "Brotherhood of the Dwarves" series I highly recommend that book if you like dwarves. Well, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

** Well, how bout that! I'm happy to see a few people like this idea so far. So here's the next chapter. I do apologize for taking so long, I hope I won't take so long for my next chapters. Thank you again for the reviews, you are amazing. Makes me want to keep writing. (^_^) **

**I should also explain that I am still using Alicia. Only different background story. Same characters, different plot kind of thing. But not to worry, my first story is still being worked on as well. Soooo, please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 2 - To a new world**

**In the end, the real voyage of discovery is not so much the new lands I land on, but the new eyes that I have gained, and the footsteps that I have left behind.**

Alicia held on tight to the boat that bobbed this way and that. How could a vacation turn so quickly into the fight of her life against a sudden tidal wave?

Her new job sent her to the Caribbean Islands, which she enjoyed every second of it. Until this! She scrambled for high ground, only to be washed away again. Who knows how long she had been fighting? Who knows where she was exactly now?

Grabbing onto anything that floated and supported her weight, she gripped with all her might, feeling her consciousness ebbing away. She closed her eyes for a moment to stop the dizziness. Everything slowly faded to silence.

" Hey there's someone here!"

" What? Who?"

" I- I don't know. A woman."

" Let me see….She don't look like she's from the Middle Lands…"

" She has no collar either. Let's get her to the inn."

The sound of a door opening stirred Alicia. Where was there a door that was still on its hinges? Are those footsteps?... I'm in a bed!

After realizing all this, she kept her eyes closed and listened. Someone was trying to be quiet as they moved about in the room. There was the sound of fabric being handled and curtains being pulled a bit. The newcomer came to stand by Alicia. A warm and soft hand was placed on her forehead, and the sheets pulled off bit to allow ventilation. Soon the newcomer left and the door was closed back. That's when she opened her eyes.

Her room was made in a very old fashioned style. Knotted pined planks for the walls, flower curtains, a plain wooden dresser, candle holders on the wall and one on the nightstand, and a simple chair decorated the room.

" She's not awake yet."

Alicia heard a female voice echo from the other side of the door.

" How's she looking?" Said a male voice.

" She's warmed up quite a bit, back to normal. She's breathing normally. Right now she's just sleeping." The female voice answered. " Did she say anything at all?"

" No." A third male voice answered. " We just found her lying on the sand. There was a lot of debris around. I'm guessing she was lost at sea on a boat somewhere. But there's nothing on her person that really gives a good clue of where she's from."

" Well, one things for sure." The first male voice said. " She is from the Middle Lands. Women don't dress like that, showing off their calves or arms."

Alicia remembered then that she was wearing shorts that went just past her knees and a muscle shirt.

" Poor things covered in bruises and scratches." The female stated. "That storm earlier must've caught her. We'll see what she says when she wakes up. Alethel? Come let's go finish dinner and clothes."

" Yes my lady." Said another foreign male voice.

Alicia was boggled now. What was going on? Did she have sea water in her brains? After a few minutes, she quietly rose from her bed, a layer of sand falling from her, and went to peek out of the window. The sight nearly blew her mind.

This was not the same beach she saw yesterday. The sand was more tan colored than white. Where are the people swimming in their bathing suits?

As far as she could see, there was nothing similar to the island she was on.

The next option, go back to sleep or meet the people?

Taking deep, calming breaths to get her story straight, she decided to go and meet the people

Gingerly she crept outside the room. Immediately she was in a kitchen. The kitchen furnishings were the same. The room to the left was the kitchen, if the noise was anything to go by, and to the right was the front door.

" Oh. You have awaken." A clear voice from the kitchen caught her attention.

Standing in the archway was a fair looking man, slender build, long hair and angular features. He was a bit pretty for a guy.

He offered a small bow and smile. " I am Alethel. My Lady Gisha would like to speak with you."

Alicia stared at him like he was speaking like TAZ to Bugs Bunny. "…Okay."

" I shall fetch her." The fair man said as he walked away gracefully.

Alicia looked around the place, considering if she should just bolt right now before things got too weird. But she stayed, she needed help after all.

Quickly, Alethel came back with an older lady behind him. He returned to the Kitchen after the older woman entered the room.

" Well, hello there." Gisha greeted with a smile. " Good to see you're up. How are you feeling?"

" Better, a little sore. Thanks for asking." Alicia answered with her own smile.

The woman height came right up to Alicia's chest. But then again, Alicia stood at five foot ten, most people were shorter than her.

Gisha gave her a once over. " Well, you don't seem to have suffered anything major so that's good. I've got some balm and bandages for some of your deeper cuts. Come and sit, I'll take care of them better and you can tell me how you got here. My name is Gisha. What yours?

" Alicia." She smiled.

" Please tell me what happened."

Alicia did as she was requested as Gisha went right to work. " I was on a business trip at the Caribbean islands when we were suddenly hit by an unexpended tidal wave."

Gisha hummed sympathetically. " Where are you from?"

" I'm from Texas."

" Texas? I've never heard of such a place. And mind you we are a family of sailors. We have to know our maps. Do you know where you are now?" Gisha asked.

" No ma'am I don't have a clue really."

" You are in the city of Servatis, located on the biggest Isles of the Lone Isle chain, which in all, is three large ones and one small one." Gisha informed.

" Servatis? I've never heard of that and I actually enjoy studying maps myself." Alicia said as she helped wrap some of her wounds.

Alethel came in with a tray of tea and biscuits which he placed on the table.

" Thank you Alethel." Gisha said.

" You are very welcome my lady." He said with a smile as he walked back to the kitchen. Gisha noticed Alicia staring at the man, particularly his pointed ears.

"Never seen an elf before?" She smirked.

" Elf? A real elf?" Alicia gawked.

" Oh dear. You're in for huge surprise missy." Gisha laughed humorously. " This island is inhabited by all kinds of peoples. Only, they serve as slaves. Some of us however, don't believe in the cruelty that can be associated with the idea of slavery. So, not all slave owners are brutes mind you. But, most are." She informed in a forlornly voice. " What are your thoughts on slavery?"

Alicia tilted her head in thought. " Well, it depends on which definition you are referring to . For instance there's the original definition that took place centuries ago in my homeland. In which the slave was a paid worker and chose where they wanted to work if the master had room for them, and they were called slaves because they happened to be the workers that lived with the master instead of just working for him. Then there's the bit more modern definition, in which the slave works for extremely low pay or for free and does whatever the master tells him to do. That may also include unjust beatings and freedom confiscated practices. If you are referring to the latter, then I am completely against it and is why I resided in a home country that banned slavery in all forms."

Gisha listened to her explanation, thoroughly impressed with her answer and indication of education. " I see. Well then I do believe you and I are going to get along just fine. Alethel here is technically a slave according to the public, but we treat him like one of the family. My husband saw him being beaten unfairly and bought him from his previous owner a few years ago. Let the public think he's still a slave, but between us, he is a free elf." She said between sips of tea.

The front door was opened and in walked two older men.

" Hoy there. Our guest is awake." The first man, tall with a thick black beard walked in. He took off his jacket and hung it on the table.

The second man, a sandy brown haired guy with a trimmed goatee and a small pony tail walked in behind him.

" You certainly look like you've seen better days." The first man half joked as he eyed Alicia's shoulders, arms and legs that were now almost completely wrapped in bandages. " Gisha's taken good care of you. Name's Willam."

" Alicia. Nice to meet you." She stood up and held out her hand to shake his.

Politely he took it and smiled.

Alicia shook hands with the second man whose name was Cabel.

Gisha summarized Alicia's predicament to the men. Willam, her husband, nodded solemnly as he listened. Cabel's eyebrows kept climbing up his face. Alethel served dinner as they spoke, even the elf was stumped by Alicia's predicament.

Fish stew was served with fresh bread and milk, water or beer to drink.

" Well, Alicia." Willam began. " I'm afraid I haven't the slightest clue how to get you back home. You may find something in the library's studies, but to be honest I doubt you'll find much. You may want to consider, well living in Servitus for the time being."

Alicia's eyes fell a bit at the news, but discovering a new place always excited her. The difference this time was that she had no home, no permanent place to return to after her discoveries. She had to start from scratch it seemed and learned to live in a new location entirely.

" What can I do? How would I go about doing that?" She asked slowly.

Gisha answered as she poured some more water for herself. " Well, you can stay here with us for the time being till you find a better place. You can look for jobs that you can do for a little money and as you stay with us, we'll show you how to live in a place like this. Are you alright with that Will?"

Between mouthfuls, Willam answered. " Of course. Doesn't seem like there's a better option anyway. You got any special skills?"

" Well, I'm a pretty good artist, writer, performer." Alicia answered.

Cabel raised an eyebrow. "Performer? What kind of performer?"

Alicia tried not to look at him like he was an idiot. " The kind that performs in movies or plays." She said evenly.

Cabel nodded in relief. " Oh good. The decent kind."

" Yes. Always the decent kind." Alicia deadpanned.

Gisha smiled. " Well, you can be a fisher with us for a while if you'd like too. Know anything about that?"

" I know how to fresh water fish." Alicia perked. " Haven't done salt water fishing before, but I can learn."

" Now that's a positive attitude. You sure are taking this rather well." The kind old lady observed.

Alethel was silently taking in all the information as he ate. " Perhaps you can accompany Lady Gisha to the city and see what they have at the job listings, or the library."

" May I?" Alicia asked politely.

Gisha patted her hand. " Of course you can. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Tonight while you bathe, I'll change those bed sheets and find something for you to wear."

" Thank you." Alicia said with a small smile.

Alicia was going to help clean up the table, but Alethel waved it away and gestured to the bath room instead. Gisha showed how the stove under the tub worked and how to keep it from boiling oneself alive. She showed how their toilets worked, which was a similar contraption to her world's first toilets. Instead of the water tank being directly above the head, it was lower down and at the side. The same 'stopper and lever' concept was there too.

Alicia was sure happy to get all the sand out of her hair though. She sank deep into the hot water to relax. There was a tube at one end of the tub where the dirty water was washed down. How modern, yet a simplistic style.

She was given a long gown and some pajama pants to sleep in and a long tunic style shirt with leggings to wear for tomorrow.

Now in a much more comfortable setting, Alicia drifted to sleep.

The door to Alicia's room was opened gently and Gisha peeked inside.

" Alicia? It's time to get up. Breakfast is ready."

"Coming…" Alicia muttered. Quickly she got dressed and ate breakfast with Willam and Gisha. Willam was going to do some more fishing today.

As Alicia walked with Gisha down the road, she noticed Gisha suddenly go quiet.

Gisha cleared her throat. " Now, I don't know what your world is like, but from what I did hear it's very different. You will undoubtedly see things that may confuse or disturb you. Just stay close to me alright?"

" Okay." Alicia said evenly as she walked beside her. They walked to a barn where a horse and small carriage was at. Alicia helped attach the horse to the carriage and soon they were off.

Alicia listened to Gisha as she explained more about the city. She explained that the entire realm was run by a dictatorship, ruled by a man who had an iron fist behind a velvet glove.

Alicia observed some of the farm lands they passed. Indeed, she saw people working in the fields. Some looked like elves, some very small people less than half her size, and some with long beards. She couldn't help but gawk at the various forms passing by. This was for real!

Gisha paid close attention to Alicia though, observing how she reacted.

When Alicia turned back to look at Gisha, the older lady simply nodded ahead and changed the subject by talking about what they were going to do in the city.

" We'll first stop at the baker's to pick up fresh bread. Then I need some more vegetables, and also the herb and remedy shop. From there, we can check the library or the job listings to see if you find anything."

" Sounds good." Alicia stated. " How long has it been like this? Slaves and all?"

" Almost since the first years of Servatis being established. There was the First War where invaders tried to overtake the city and failed. The surviving attackers were put to slavery and things escalated from there." Gisha answered.

" Ah the baker's." The lady pulled the horse to a stop and hinged the animal to a post. Alicia, with a friendly smile on her face, followed the woman inside.

The smells were heavenly. The girl took in deep breaths of freshly baked goods as her eyes roamed to the store. There was another woman at the far end of the store with a basket tray balancing on her hip. She turned and waved. "Oh hello there! You're just in time for some fresh out the oven baguettes!"

Gisha waved back. " Hoy there Suzie. Good to see you're alright too. No baguettes today thank you. Just here for some loaf bread if you have any."

Suzie put down her tray and walked over to where her loaf breads were. " Of course, I have wheat, white wheat, regular white. Pick what you want."

Alicia could tell simply by the way Suzie strutted, the posture she assumed when stationary, this woman was quite proud of her alluring figure.

Alicia ignored the suggestive body language though as she listened to the ladies talk.

Gisha gestured to Alicia. " This is a friend of mine, Alicia. Alicia this is Suzie, one of the local bakers here."

" Hello. Nice to meet you." Alicia smiled.

" Hello to you. Welcome to my humble shop." Suzie joked with a large smile.

There was a bit more small talk about some boy trouble and the storm blowing off a branch that nearly broke through one of Suzie's windows before Gisha made her purchase and bade farewell.

Next were the grocery shops to buy vegetables. Alicia walked alongside Gisha again, taking in the sights and smells. She admired some of the décor of the street lamps, outside tables, and architecture of the buildings. The people, even the humans had an alien vibe to Alicia. The jangling of chains from passerby made Alicia shiver uncomfortably. She shook her head to focus on other subjects.

At least the food, for the most part, was normal. Cucumbers, tomatoes, carrots, potatoes, apples, and beef were being distributed between Alicia's and Gisha's arms. Alicia noted that the currency here was made of different colored coins. Copper coins were like one dollar bills, Silver were like ten dollar bills and Gold was like fifty dollar bills.

People here seemed to live lives of plenty. They worked hard only when they needed to, and content to let someone else do the work if it was an option. How very human.

Next was the herb shop. The building was a humble little store with sale signs and plants in the window. Lots of natural smells assaulted Alicia's nose as she walked through the doors. Pungent smell of valerian root was identified, along with the familiar and strong aroma of lavender.

" Come in come in!" said a short man behind the counter. He adjusted his glasses as he observed his two customers.

Gisha greeted him in a friendly manner as she told him the cooking herbs she needed. She also requested some healing balms as well. Alicia was distracted by some of the flowers and didn't expect a bag of some cut cilantro and other herbs to be thrown at her. She furrowed her brow as she stared at the bag on the ground. Gingerly she picked it up the bag and walked to Gisha. Another smaller bag was tossed at her that had a glass jar inside it. This time she did see it coming and caught it before it hit her chest. The herb shopkeeper was throwing the merchandise at her! She gave him a dirty look and threw it all back at him as he passed by.

The man stopped his chattering instantly and turned about with a shocked face. The glare Alicia gave him made him stutter a bit. She flared her nostrils in irritation as the man gave her his own annoyed look. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't throw your products at me like that." She spoke to him seriously.

Gisha noticed this too, she put down a plant she was examining and went to her side. " Mister Bohedan, this is a friend of mine, NOT a slave."

Alicia's glare intensified for a moment when she realized that she had been mistaken for a slave. The nerve of some people!

Mr. Bohaden harrumphed and picked up the supplies that were thrown at him; he composed himself as he walked back to the stand. "My apologies miss. I wasn't paying attention."

Alicia's gaze softened a bit after his apology, though she still had a small frown.

Gisha shook her head a bit, she paid for the supplies that she needed. " Would you like anything?" she asked Alicia.

"Mmm… do you sell teas here?" Alicia asked gingerly.

" No ma'am. Mostly medicinal and seasoning plants really." Mr. Bohaden answered.

Gisha smiled happily though. " Oh you like tea as well? I think we should pay the local tea shop a visit." She bade the herbalist farewell and happily led Alicia down the street.

Gisha seemed in a much more relaxed state now, which was a good sign to Alicia.

Like an obedient child, she followed Gisha everywhere. Even a few hours later, Alicia's eyes were still widened with the new sights. The people were familiar and foreign at the same time. Some styles reminded her of the steampunk genre. Some styles were more roman and some even similar to Asian cultural notes.

Gisha beckoned her inside a pretty little building, maroon in color. There were lovely paintings of tea cups, tea leaves, and names of teas and coffees.

All in all it was a very welcoming place. Inside was an even warmer environment.

Victorian style chairs and tables, samples of teas sitting at the side, and the relaxing aroma of sweet smells everywhere.

" Woooow." Alicia commented.

Gisha chuckled a bit. "A lovely place isn't it?"

A door that led to the back room suddenly opened and closed. Alicia didn't see who or what had opened the door until a curly-headed, auburn colored little girl popped up at the front stand.

" Good afternoon!" The little girl said. " Welcome to the Tea Shop! My name's Goldlocks, can I help you with anything?" She said with a big smile.

Gisha walked up. " Oh there's my little hobbit friend! How are you?"

Goldocks smiled as they greeted each other. Gisha introduced Alicia and Goldocks to each other, summarizing what exactly was a hobbit.

Goldocks's eyes grew big and even a bit apprehensive, due to the extreme height difference between the two. But after a few more friendly comments, the fear melted away.

Another woman came in from the back room. This lady was much more slender built than both Gisha and Alicia. She was dressed in a fashion of a Victorian period, matching the building.

A large smile stretched across her face as she came striding in as quickly as possible. " Hello and welcome to my shop! So sorry for not meeting you sooner. Good to see you miss Gisha. And hello to you." The woman greeted Gisha and Alicia. The Victorian lady walked with grace and elegance, clearly well groomed manners.

Gisha gestured. " This is Alicia. Alicia this is Jeva."

Jeva stretched out her hand. " A pleasure darling. I've not seen many like you before. Where are you from if you don't mind my asking."

Before Alicia could start stuttering, Gisha answered for her. " She's new in town. Quite possibly a new little bird in our flock."

Jeva's eyebrows flew up to her head, even which was a graceful gesture on her fair face. "Oh Really?"

Alicia wasn't sure what the bird and flocks metaphor really meant, she'll have to ask about it later. For now, a smile.

" How nice, well allow me to welcome you with some of my personal favorites I have here. Do you like tea deary?" Jeva asked with a warm smile, she ushered all of them over to a table. Goldocks came with some saucers and biscuits to eat while Jeva came back with three kinds to try.

Alicia loved tea, so trying each kind was very enjoyable to her. She tried not to stare at the hobbit that happily smiled as she served everyone before sitting down herself. At one point Goldocks caught her nosy eyes, and offered a friendly smile in return. Alicia smiled back sheepishly and made it a point not to stare anywhere for too long.

Jeva blew her cup a bit as she asked. " So miss Alicia. A pretty name. What do you think of Servatis thus far?"

" Oh! Um… It's a very nice city with beautiful architecture." Alicia started. "Though to be brutally honest, I'm not overly thrilled about the slavery activity."

Goldocks watched her curiously. Gisha gave a small smile.

" Beg your pardon, but you are saying that you don't like slaves. Am I correct?" Jeva asked casually.

" I don't like the _act_ of slavery." Alicia corrected. "Where I'm from, slavery is illegal."

Jeva gave a nod. " I see. Well, glad to hear you think so. I agree with you."

The apprehension that Alicia was just feeling had disappeared.

Jeva asked more questions to Alicia, politely asking her about her previous jobs and skills. Jeva was especially happy to hear that Alicia was a good artist. Jeva offered to pay her if she helped come up with a color scheme and mural for one of her rooms. The newcomer immediately agreed to that.

So far, Jeva and Goldlocks were the only two people Alicia met inside the city that she felt comfortable with. It was perhaps the most pleasant visit she had yet. Jeva gave a few samples of other teas for them to try.

Gisha and Alicia made it back to their cart and wasted no time getting back home.

Her husband and friend were out fishing again, Alethel greeted them and helped carry their groceries.

" How was your visit into town?" Alethel asked Alicia.

" The city is very diverse." Alicia commented.

" Of course it is." The elf said in a slight tone implying " duh".

A week later, Alicia was beginning to get the hang of the new place. She learned how to operate a home that was quite different than her old home.

Cleaning fish with a regular knife instead of electrical one was much harder, so she was only allowed to clean the smaller ones for now. Willam seemed impressed with Alicia's ability to fillet a fish at all. He practically picked her brain about how people where she was from would fish. When He heard how her father was a fisherman, and how this activity reminded her much of home, Willam gave a nod of understanding and offered to teach her more about doing it here. Another offer that Alicia took immediately.

Two months into it, she went fishing with Willam sometimes, learned how to cook other times. She learned more about other races of people from Alethel, and sometimes went on walks by herself. Sometimes the elf would come with her for safety precautions and to help encourage her when Alicia decided to go jogging.

Alethel, Gisha and her husband always offered an ear when Alicia grew homesick.

And in turn, they learned about her younger brother and cousins and how protective she was of them.

Alicia became acquaintance with other fishers and neighbors around. She offered assistance with animals and other jobs as well.

It was a simpler life than what she was accustomed to, but at least the people she was around were kind.

After going on so many trips to town with Gisha, she was able to memorize the basic places that they always went to.

Whenever she saw a sad looking slave or one being abused, she said a quick prayer for them. She especially prayed for those in the 'slave pound'; where all the people who weren't bought or being returned, would go. She didn't even want to begin to think about what they did in there. Naturally her thoughts fantasized about ways of freeing them and maybe even overthrowing the current government. But naturally, she reeled her mind back and chose instead to bid her time and learn as much as she can before really making any move, especially when she wasn't really making her own income yet.

Still, she did her best to blend in with the crowd.

Going home was a peaceful trip, until she turned the corner of the road and peered down to Gisha's house. Alicia pulled the cart to stop. There was a small group of horses tethered to a pole and being watched by a rather unfriendly looking man. Why would they be at her house?

Already Alicia didn't like the atmosphere and thought about possible options to take. Should she ask a neighbor? Should she sneak up and spy on them?

Concern and panic bubbled in Alicia's mind, unsure of what to do. Maybe she's just being too paranoid about it all. She's done that before. She urged the horse forward again.

There was an old wooden pole that always laid in the back of the cart, maybe she could use it in case things got a bit too violent. Alicia pulled the pole closer to her to grab easier. When she was almost to her house, she saw two kids hiding behind some barrels. The cart was parked and she got off with the pole.

" Hey there." She said to them.

The girl and boy looked up at her. The boy put his finger to his mouth. " Some guards are in your house."

Alicia crouched down with them. " Why are they here?"

" We don't know. But Miss Gisha and her husband are in there too, with Alethel."

It was now or never. The possible consequences of her actions kept her hesitant to do anything. She should at least get closer to hear more right?

Carefully she jogged over to the house, pointedly avoiding the areas that had windows.

Voices were louder now, if still a bit muffled.

The unknown voices questioned Gisha and Cabel about slave escapes, if any came this way. There was also mention of some group of civilians that are suspected of assisting slaves to escape. The back porch door opened and out walked Alethel with a bucket of dirty water. He dumped the dirty water out on the grassy area.

" Alethel." Alicia whispered in a voice really no human ears could hear. The elf didn't react and for a moment she thought he didn't even hear her. Until he stood up and walked over to the corner of the house she was hiding. He pretended to busy himself with some ropes and whatnot.

The elf glanced at her pole and raised an eyebrow questioningly before speaking.

" They are guardsmen on a specific mission. They are looking for information or any escaped convicts or slaves."

" Why are they asking Cabel and Gisha?"

" Because they were seen in an area where such activity was taken place. Perhaps they may know something that could aid their search. Stay here miss. There is no need to get involved I assure you." The elf smiled thinly in reassurance. " I'll come back when they've gone." With that he left quietly.

With a sigh, Alicia did as was requested.

It was a twenty minute wait and even that was incredibly boring. Finally though, Alethel came back to usher her in.

Cabel stood leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, a sour look on his weathered face. Gisha stood by the front door, watching the guards leave.

Cabel glanced up at her in time to see her rest the pole up against the wall before coming in. " Just what were you planning on doing with that?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

Alicia shrugged sheepishly. " In case of trouble really. I didn't know what was happening."

Alethel left to fetch the horse and wagon while Gisha put on some ginger tea.

" Good that your back deary. We won't be going into town for a while." She said in a sad and tired voice.

"Alethel told me a little of what's going on. Supposedly you were there where some convict was at?" Alicia asked.

Gisha looked at her seriously with sharp eyes before answering. " We may have been in the same area yes." Her answer was too curt for Alicia's liking.

" And?" Alicia inquired knowingly.

Cabel also glanced seriously at her. " It was a slave woman and her child, hobbits.

They were trying to get back home. We may have helped smuggle them out of the city outskirts." He paused to watch Alicia's reaction closely.

" Did it work?" was all she asked.

" Aye. We got them as far as the waterfalls. Some shark fishers took her and smuggled them away from this island."

Alicia visibly relaxed after hearing that. Then the reality of it came back. She looked up at her foster family. " Do they still suspect you? What happens next?"

Gisha poured the tea in four cups to serve. " Now we pretend like nothing is wrong. We keep an eye out for suspicious behavior."

Cabel moved to sit at the table with his cup. "I know you told us how much you don't support slavery and all, it's fine not to have slaves here, but it is punishable by imprisonment or death if you help slaves to escape. We don't mean for you to get involved in this dirty business and we're not asking you to help, just to keep it quiet and turn your head. Understand?"

" I do understand. " Alicia responded uncharacteristically serious. " I'm glad you helped, and actually I'm all for it if you do need my help. I'd like to know more about it, like what I can and can't do to a guard if one ever harasses me."

Gisha gave a thin, even slightly sad smile to her. Cabel merely nodded grimly.

During dinner was when they decided to answer some of her questions. It was a lot more to take in than she had anticipated. The guards here were similar to how one regarded sheriffs in America, only with a few differences of course, though the jobs were basically the same.

Alicia wanted to know more about defending oneself, since they didn't have guns here and all. Gisha wasn't overly excited about the idea. Alethel offered to teach her though, and Cabel seemed to agree with it.

The next day was her first lessons. Alethel started her off with running exercises and stretches. That alone took some time. Embarrassingly enough, Alicia was not a long distance runner, though her agility was at least acceptable to the elf.

Alethel ran with her all the way to Gisha's mother's house, to the waterfalls then circle back through and old dirt road of small farms. There was always something so peaceful and tranquil about the beautiful scenery. Alethel would talk to her and tell her stories about their world to help keep her mind off the burn in her legs. He told her of the five different islands here. He told her about the lands of Middle Earth and his own people. Alethel had family that lived in a place called Rivendell, the last homely house. It wasn't easy at first and she had to take lots of breaks before she could make it home, but after long months of training, she was finally able to run half the way home before stopping.

As a celebration, Gisha and her family made homemade Zala. Zala was their version of sushi. Cabel and his parents Dekal and his wife Ronia, Alethel, Gisha and her parents, Mako a' and his wife Came'Makani, also came to visit.

Alicia learned that Cabel came from a family who's traditions were similar to that of Israeli, while Gisha's family had more similarities to the Hawaiian culture. Gisha's full name was Gisha' kamaki; which had a rough translation to 'Rainbow shark fish'.' Her father's names meant 'shark hunter' and her mother's name meant 'Rose or camelia wind.' Cabel's name meant 'deeply rooted'. His father's name meant 'Palm tree' and his wife's name meant 'beloved'.

Gisha came from a long line of shark fishers and crustacean fishers who get most of their meats from the sea. Cabel also came from a long line of fishers and farmers who usually venture further out. Both grandparents were all too happy to share their family lines and history to Alicia.

Throughout the months, Alethel trained her in defense training. Cabel offered her a job as a fisher to learn how to make her own money until she found something else or stay as a fisherwoman.

There were times when the grief of her old life was too much to push back anymore, and she needed time to herself or to talk it out with someone. Alethel was always lending her an ear. And if he couldn't, she'd share her old life with the grandparents whenever she went to visit them. It made her somber and sad that things had changed and some of the things she loved the most were now gone, but her new life that she was beginning to establish wasn't so bad either. At least not for her, any slaves she saw made her immediately become grateful for the blessings she had been given.

It was almost an entire year since Alicia had been living here. She had journals of notes that she kept to remember her old world as well as portraits (to the best of her abilities) drawn of her old family members.

Jeva, the tea shop merchant loved her new painting and designs for her shop. In return Alicia was paid and even given some free teas to take to the family. She stayed as far away from any guard as possible, without attracting too much attention.

Alethel became more like a brother than a loyal servant. This was solidified by the 'play' fights they got into, or the little pranks they played on each other. Especially when Gisha had to yell at them to 'stop that flapping around' when there was no time for play.

" Like two mullet fish you are!" Gisha would half joke, half scolded. " And clean up your messes!"

Alicia and Alethel rode swiftly back home from buying groceries from the city. Alethel informed her about different occupations men and women usually had.

The elf casually explained everything as they rode, till suddenly he was interrupted by the sound of something breaking and the cart suddenly tipping down it's left side. The horse stumbled a bit before he regained his footing and he snorted irritably. Alethel would have fallen onto Alicia had he not braced himself and Alicia was about to tumble out had it not been for her right foot catching and Alethel also holding her.

Alicia gave Alethel a dumbfounded look. " What happened?"

" A wheel must've broken." Alethel said with a sigh. He gently helped her find her footing and climbed down himself.

As Alicia unhitched the horse from the wagon, the elf examined the wheel. He quickly unlatched a compartment at the side of the wagon where some kind of jack was. " At least now would be a good time to show you how to change a wheel."

To Alicia it was the same concept as changing attire, just slightly different tools, so learning it was quick and easy. Just as Alethel was putting up the tools when he froze suddenly. The girl didn't think much about it till she finally heard something move in the tall grass.

Before she could even realize it and act, someone bolted out of the grass like a wild animal.

Aletehl was faster though. He whirled around with a bar in his hand held in a defensive position. He swung out at the attacker and knocked him on the ground easily enough. The intruder fell in a clumsy heap on the ground, emitting a rough grunt. Alethel held the pole towards the intruder, glaring a silent threat at him.

Alicia felt like an idiot, having just stood there instead of reacted, but now that she was out of her stupor, she joined the elf.

The man leered up at the two, wheezing heavily from running. That's when Alicia noticed that this person was actually a dwarf. Complete with a long unruly beard, braids everywhere, not to mention grass blades and dirt, he slowly climbed to his feet with a surprised look and uncertain frown on his face.

" What's going on here?" Alicia asked stupidly.

Both elf and dwarf gave a side glance at her before resuming their glare at each other.

" Out of my way elf." The dwarf growled, lowering into a slight crouch. " Or they'll beat us all."

" What? Who?" Alicia asked.

Alicia was answered with shouts from the tall grass, men sounding like they were fast approaching. The dwarf's back stiffened.

" Get out of here. Now!" The dwarf demanded.

The elf seemed torn and didn't move as the dwarf tried to bolt to the left. He only made it so far before a large man jumped at him. They wrestled on the ground for a moment before the large man punched him across the face with something akin to brass knuckles, then subdued the dwarf with chains.

Followed by him were two other men, humans, sneering, laughing and mocking the dwarf's bloody face.

Alicia glowered disapprovingly at the men. Alethel put his hand on her shoulder and gently steered her away. " We must leave."

" Leave? Just like that? Is it really okay to pretend we didn't see that? We're not in the city anymore, it wouldn't be as big a' scene." Alicia rambled on.

One greasy looking man came striding up with an ugly smirk. " Well well. Looks like we found more company today."

Alethel kept himself between the man and Alicia as the man approached.

The woman however, was not impressed at this smug guy in the least.

" That's a pretty elf you got there lady." The man said, completely uncaring of Alethel's dangerous glare. " Seems like he'd go for a pretty sum. I could buy him off you if you'd like? I offer a good price…. 50 gold."

" No."

" No?" The man echoed in surprise. " I've not met very many people who would pass up a deal like that." As he spoke, the other two men came walking up behind him as well, dragging the poor dwarf as well.

Alethel subtly motioned for Alicia to get back on the wagon, which she began to do reluctantly.

As soon as she got onto the wagon, two of the men jumped the elf. Altehel was quick enough to evade them at first.

Alicia grope for another pole, which she jumped back out of the wagon. The horse snorted in discomfort at the fight taking place. As they tried to flank the elf, the girl hit the closest one from behind like playing baseball.

The two fought off the men like wild animals themselves. The larger man came last. He easily grabbed Alicia's bat and wrenched it out of her hands. Alethel was almost just as easily smacked aside. Suddenly he whirled back at Alicia, wrapping both his huge hands around her and lifting her up swiftly. His dung eating smile infuriated Alicia to no end, but also frightened her as he began to utter suggestion of what he would do to a lovely lady like her. That's when Alicia lost it, with her free hand she stuck her knuckles into his eyes. A loud yell came from him and he dropped her. He started swinging around madly and inadvertently hit the horse which sent it running off.

When he was finally beginning to get his vision back, he lunged for the two. Alethel pulled her out of the angry man's way. " Run, hurry." He bade.

Alicia was very reluctant to do so. She spotted the dwarf kneeled on the ground watching the whole scene in an unusually calm manner. The girl pounced on the second man who had the key to his chains and scrambled to the dwarf to free him.

The dwarf eyed her with suspicion as she tried to make quick work of his bonds.

"What are you doing lass?" He asked in a hushed voice.

" I'm freeing you…" She said in a 'duh' tone. After fumbling for the umpteenth time, she finally got him free. The dwarf jumped to his feet just as a gang of men came out of the grass.

Alethel was too fast for the large man's grasp. He steadily pounded the large man with the pole in his hand. However when back up came, Alethel had to retreat. Now it was the three of them, Alicia, Alethel, and the dwarf against ten men with various weapons.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she tried to stay in control and not give into fear from being hit by the weapons. Despite it all, she did get hit a few times, enough to knock her back and tears pricking her eyes. It spurred her on to swing more and faster, harder.

Suddenly Alicia was grabbed by the hand. She was yanked nearly off her feet and was now flagging behind Altehel, the dwarf right behind them bringing up the rear. They ran as fast as they could, well Alicia more half ran, half flew.

Alethel led the way, bringing them in a dizzying route through the grass, jumping a fence, and into a small woods that was thick enough to hide. The girl did her best to try to catch her breath. Alethel seemed perfectly fine however while the dwarf huffed even louder than Alicia.

" Those were abusers, those men." The dwarf huffed. He turned to Alethel and Alicia. " I suppose I should thank you for getting me out of there. How do I get to the yellow brigde from here?"

Alethel regarded the dwarf curiously. " You're welcome. Which yellow bridge is that?"

" The one that leads to the potter's shop?"

"Which potter's shop are you referring to?"

The dwarf rubbed his wrists. " Master Wei. The potter, paper maker, painter, martial artist, that human that talks funny."

Alicia raised an eyebrow be musingly at him.

Aletehel tilted his head back. " I , believe I know of whom you speak." He nodded his in another direction. " It's that way."

When the dwarf looked in the direction the elf pointed, he turned back at the dwarf with an even grumpier frown. "Thanks for the specifics! There's nothing but trees that way."

The woman tried not to roll her eyes at it all. " Why are you looking for a potter? Will he help you with the abusers?"

" Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. You should be going home now anyway." The dwarf grunted as he began to pick his way out of the woods.

Alicia looked back to her friend.

Aletehl sighed. " You want to help him don't you?" He whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

" We could at least show him the way. You know it don't you?"

" Yes. Fine. But if it gets too dangerous again, we are turning back. We know nothing about this dwarf's motives." He got up and together they caught up to the dwarf.

" We'll help you get there." Alicia smiled at the dwarf.

The burly male shook his tousled brown hair. " What? Why?"

" Beeeecuase you need help. Aaaaand we want to help you before you go and get lost."

" Do you know who I am?"

" Don't even know your name yet."

" Do you know what I am?"

"…. Does it matter?" Alicia was beginning to get a little irritated herself.

Alethel rolled his eyes. " Clearly he does not want our aid. We should go home before Gisha gets worried."

Alicia regarded the dwarf. " Do you know where you're going?"

" Yes. This way."

" Do you know if this way is the right way to get to the bridge and Potter's shop?"

The dwarf didn't answer any more than his eyes rolling to and fro, which spoke volumes to her. She looked at Alethel.

" It's actually this way." He gestured to the right.

The dwarf grumbled under his breath as he changed direction.

" So, what's your name?" She asked him.

He merely grunted.

" Okay so I'll call you Grunt." She said nonchalantly, earned a smirk from Alethel.

" Why were those men chasing you?"

" Cuz I'm a dwarf, in case you missed that detail." Grunt said.

Her shoulders dropped. " Obviously that. But why you specifically I mean? Why were they wanting to hurt you?"

" Aren't you a curious creature." The dwarf harrumphed again.

" It's not right for them to hit you without a good reason. So why did they do it?"

Grunt gave Alicia side long glance and he gave the elf the same look. "You're not from this place are you? That elf seems all too happy to follow you around."

Alicia grimaced at the dwarf's choice of words. "If you are implying that I indulge in slave owning then you're incorrect. I don't support such abominations."

" Oh look how educated ye are." Grunt noticed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Too sophisticated to get a spec under your fingernail are you? You picked a fight with some men to prove you can handle your own?"

Alicia didn't bother trying to be subtle about her eyes rolling and an annoyed sigh from her lips. "Whatever _Grunt_."

Alethel chose to intervene. " So you are an escaped slave then, trying to flee from abusive owners. And whatever awaits you at the yellow bridge is going to help you do that."

" Nothing gets past you." Grunt stated again as they marched on.

The walk wasn't all too bad, when they finally reached the bridge; Grunt seemed even grumpier as he looked around.

He jogged ahead as he scanned the location.

" He is grumbling about 'them' not being here…. also something about not giving him enough time… or enough people." Alethel whispered to Alicia.

Grunt sat on the ground by the bank of the small river, a pout on his face.

Alicia approached him. " What's the matter? Wrong bridge?"

Grunt merely grunted again, not answering her question. The moment extended to an awkward silence.

" Look, if you need some help finding a place to stay or something, I wouldn't mind helping you do that." She offered.

"What?" Alethel gasped behind her.

" Said to meet them here… They're not even here…" Grunt grumbled.

" Who?"

" Someone approaches now. A human man." The elf informed.

Sure enough, a lone human man came walking up the bridge watching the three curiously. He was dressed in something akin to traditional Chinese attire. Along braid swung around his back as he walked with long strides and straight back. He had a serious expression on his face as he walked up to the three. The man was a bit shorter in height than Alicia and he offered a deep bow before he spoke.

" Hello my lady. I beg your pardon, I've lost my dwarf, Bulrim here. I see that you've found him. Thank you for keeping an eye on him." The man said. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small puch, which he tossed to Alicia.

She caught it easily enough and looked at it confusedly. It was a small bag of money.

The dwarf climbed back to his feet as the man spoke again. "I shall be taking him off your hands now. I bid you good day.

"Umm…" She stuttered.

Alethel furrowed his brow in confusion as well, till he looked behind him. "Those men are coming back. We must get out of here."

Alethel grabbed Alicia's hand again and made for the bridge just as arrows came flying at the four of them. The man who came for Bulrim pulled out a scimitar and tossed an axe to Bulrim. All four of them made went back over the bridge as the large group of men, now on horses, gave chase.

The 'Chinese' man led them around the bend and kept going. Just as the abusers on the horses came galloping up, they were pelted with arrows and throwing knives.

Suddenly parts of the ground sprang up, or chunks of trees separated from the main trunk and ambushed the horsemen.

The man and dwarf came to a stop and turned to attack the abusers as well.

Of course, some of the ruffian men escaped the fray and Alicia and her friend were caught up in the fight again. Unarmed, Alicia could do little more than dodge and kick.

Alethel was faring far better luckily.

The man she was fending off though was reckless and blinded by anger. Alicia had to bid her time and, boom. She tackled him to the ground and landed punch after punch until her fist ached and the man fell unconscious. She climbed back to her feet and looked about. She football tackled a man that was attacking Alethel, stealing his club and using it to beat another man who was distracted by the 'Chinese' man.

That man went down pretty easily too after a smack to the side of the head.

Alethel watched her with wide eyes staring at her. " You can stop now. It's over."

He said slowly. " Drop the club, we no longer need it."

She laughed heartily at Alethel's face of fear and uncertainty, which only exaggerated even more when she laughed. She dropped the club as he approached.

" Are you trying to give Gisha and Cabel heart attacks?" He half scolded. "When they find out about this what do you think is going to happen?"

She hung her head in shame. Smiles slowly crept back on both the elf and girl's face.

Looking around at the scene, Alicia saw that the parts of earth that moved were actually people in camouflage outfits. They picked up their discarded weapon and tools that also reminded Alicia of the Chinese culture. She even caught glimpses of the first man she met using martial skills Alicia wished she knew. Another man, blonde haired guy dressed in some kind of light armor that had no indication of who he worked for came walking up with a smile at the man and dwarf.

" Master Wei. Belrim. We were just beginning to wonder what was taking you so long." He teased. He patted the man, Master Wei, roughly on the back.

Master Wei straightened up quickly and smoothened out his sleeves. " Next time, make a plan that doesn't allow this dwarf to jump off buildings."

Belrim harrumphed. " Bah! YOU should have picked a better ambush site _RIKARD_! Two innocents were dragged into this mess!" He gestured to Alicia and Alethel.

Suddenly the humor was almost completely gone as the two were regarded.

The soldier walked up to them in a casual manner. He offered a smile and small bow. " Good afternoon my lady. I am Rikard. I sincerely apologize for the trouble we've caused and I can compensate you for it all. You are?"

" I'm Alicia. This is Alethel. I'm sorry, Mister Rikard. But who were those men? Why were they wanting to hurt Grunt?" Alicia asked.

" Grunt?"

" Your dwarf friend…um…."

" Bulrim." Alethel finished.

Rikard blinked, then threw his head back in laughter. " Grunt? That's perhaps the most comical thing I've heard all day. I shall explain, but first if I may ask you some more important questions that my job requires of me. First, do you have any injuries I may tend to? It looks like your face has a cut."

" Just cuts and bruises thank you." Alicia looked at Alethel questioningly. The elf shook his head indicating that he was fine.

Rikard nodded, " Good then. What of your slaves? Your elf is fine. Did you have any others?"

" No." She answered curtly.

Belrim walked up. " She says she doesn't support slavery."

Rikard's eyebrows rose. " Is that so? That explains your mad woman attacks on these poor men. Yes, they were abusers, but remind me not to anger you." He joked.

Alethel crossed his arms over his chest. " You bear no emblem, I've not seen any of these people or they're, choice of armor. You are no slavers. Who are you?"

Rikard gave a smile. " We are a renegade group you might say. We stop abusive owners from taking it too far."

" Indeed?" Alethel replied with slyness. " Do you just capture the abusers, or perhaps you actually seek to fully liberate a nonhuman from their captors? Those elves behind you and halflings are lacking collars I see."

Rikard watched her reaction carefully. Master Wei quietly walked up behind him as well, eyeing Alicia and Alethel calculatedly.

Rikard for one, seemed to relax his shoulders a bit as he regarded Alethel with approval. " You speak for your master?"

" Not his master." Alicia deadpanned.

Master Wei raised an eyebrow and glanced at Bulrim.

Alethel's jaw tightened, a sign that he was beginning to grow annoyed as well, though he said nothing.

Master Wei hummed. "I believe that our secret is safe with these two. They're already swept up in this mess anyway." He said to Rikard then turned back to Alethel. " Yes. We are liberators in disguise as common abuse hunters. You have no collar either master elf, and you act more like protector than servant for young misses here. You heard of the Heist?"

Alethel nodded slowly.

" We are members of that group. Small numbers, but strong spirits." He looked down his nose at Alicia. " And you. I thank you for helping beat that man for me. But I must also say you are reckless. Like starving wolf. Need more battle experience."

Alicia stood in silent shock as she listened to this man both congratulate her and scold her. "… Alright. I'm sure I'll get plenty of practice in the future." She answered awkwardly.

Rikard cleared his throat. " If you're ready to return home, my men and I will gladly escort you."

" Yes. Thank you." Alicia and Alethel followed the group back to where some horses were being prepared, some being from the abusers. She caught Alethel's eyes as they waited for a horse. The elf's face was as blank as a cloudless sky. When he did make eye contact with her a discreet smile pulled at the corners of his thin lips.

Master Wei and Bulrim were standing beside two other horses, the dwarf trying effortlessly to take a large vase of wine from the middle aged man. Master Wei however kept it out of his reach as fluently as water though with the same impassive expression on his face. He grumbled back that Bulrim did not need to get drunk right now. This brought a smile to Alicia's face while she watched their antics.

When the horses were ready, Rikard helped Alicia onto a horse with Alethel behind her.

The next second they were off down the road. Not too much longer after that Rikard spoke again. " So what are your thoughts my lady? About this whole ordeal I mean."

Alicia glanced at him. " I've never supported slavery, well at least not this kind of slavery anyway. So I think what you're doing is a good thing. Extremely dangerous too, and I hope that your ranks continue to grow."

" What other kind of slavery is there?" The soldier asked in curiosity.

" Well, I read in history books that there were two types. The first slave was a paid worker who also happened to live with the boss for a while. The second is… well this."

Rikard nodded. " How interesting. I am glad to hear that you approve of our deeds Miss Alicia. I dare say that you displayed an impressive show of bravery back there as well."

" Thank you sir." Alicia said formerly.

" What do you do for your living if I may ask?"

At this the woman cast a glance at the elf before answering. Alethel nodded. " I'm a fisher at the moment."

" A fisher? At the moment you say? Are you looking for another job then?"

" I'm looking around to see what's out there and what I'm good at yes."

Rikard tilted his head slightly in contemplation. " Ever think about becoming a merc?"

" A what?" she asked.

" I do not believe that would be in the best of interests." Alethel stated.

Rikard smiled. " A mercenary. You could join The Unforeseen. It doesn't associate with the city's military. Do not be mistaken, you are not hired just to kill people. Mercenaries do not have to be assassins if they chose not to. You can receive even more training before you take on missions as well. The pay is good if you're good."

Alicia was actually considering this right after he said the part about not having to be an assassin.

Rikard looked at her as she thought about it. "It's just a thought to keep in mind. I am telling you because many members of The Unforeseen are a part of The Heist you see. And we are always looking for people to join our cause."

Alethel hummed suspiciously behind her. Alicia encouraged Rikard for more information. All the way back home he spoke in a more hushed tone about pay, missions, teams or loners, and other benefits. It did intrigue her quite a bit. After reaching home, Alethel returned the horse they rode and Rikard bade farewell, riding back the way he came.

Gisha came bursting out the door. " Where were you two? What happened? Trident came back with an empty wagon!"

Sure enough, their horse was grazing calmly at the side of the small barn, not caring for anything else it seemed. Gisha took Alicia's face in her hands, examining the new cut on her face. She ushered the two in and checked them both for any wounds. The motherly lady went on to talk about Cabel going down the street to find Alicia and Alethel a while ago.

Once she had claimed back down and Cabel had finally come back home after Aalethel fetched him, Alicia began to retell what happened and her interest in becoming a mercenary.

Cabel had a frown on his face the whole time, while Gisha looked a bit more worried. Obviously they all needed more time to think about this new opportunity before making any final decisions. Alicia was okay with that for now. After all, with the mercenaries, one could quit whenever they had to at least.

Sleep came pleasantly quickly that night for Alicia, having had a busy day and all.

Tomorrow she would give it more thought and hopefully her new family would agree with it as well.

**And that's how Alicia got here. I thought explaining all this in a separate chapter would have been the best route to go. What do you think of it? As before I am open to ideas, comments, suggestions, etc. Your reviews and PM's will be what encourages this story to continue or not. Thank you again for reading!**

** Sincerely,**

** Adeleidhis**


End file.
